


二

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	二

HandpapapaaNovember 15, 2017

 

我可能是再用鸡巴说故事 （撇脸

嫌臭也别哭啊

 

一：

 

贺天是在一阵警笛中醒的，醒来所见的就是闪烁的蓝光印着黑夜的天花板，照着那根枪管乌黑发亮。

 

他是笑出声来的。

 

即使那微弱的跟呼吸同一频率，让人难以捕捉。

 

但展正希还是能听见那声音。他已经见过他许多次杀人的场景，虽然很多时候并不是亲自动手，但所有的杀意也是从他这儿发出的指令。如果不熟悉，你也能知道那是不妙的信号。展正希将手中的枪捏紧了几分，凑着离那人的脑门更近了一步。而贺天嘴上挂起的笑容却没分毫改变。单边嘴角上扬，扯着唇露着齿，那牙齿白，白的在这同折着海面的蓝光中光怪陆离，森森刺眼。寒意，是从脊尾处腾起，那里就宛如有一只小虫，挣在你的毛孔里，它想爬出。它挤着，挣着，撑破着......你感受到阵阵发麻，如被针扎，接连不断，徐徐上扬，一只、两只、三只——它们在是终于要出窍的金蝉，破开肤层轰隆隆，嗡嗡嗡，密密麻麻的，密密麻麻的，从你的肌肉下，从你的隔膜里，从你的骨头中，一一脱出。

 

那些长者透明翅膀的小家伙，嗡嗡，嗡嗡的挡住了你的视线，你惊恐，你慌张！握抢的手想将它们挥开！皮开肉绽的手随着惯性将血液挥上了你的眼，那些茧中待着足够久的小虫子，它们饥肠辘辘，在尝到外界空气不久后，它们又朝母体涌来，朝着你血液的气息扑来！它们气势汹汹，它们急不可耐，它们...它们！

 

“砰！”

 

一声枪响，火药肆起。那些透明的翅膀成了无色的雪花，降落无声......

 

随着枪烟的消去，你的视线沿着枪管，看到了面前的贺天，起先是暗红的一点，然后鲜红不停的从里面涌出...蔓开...流下......不不不......你的视线焦虑的移到他的脸上，还是那笑容，那不变如同凝固。可鲜血娟娟不停......

 

不不不！

 

他的视线来来回回在五官与伤口中切换，在流动与静止中交叉——

 

“不是啊！”

 

展正希从夜中挣起。

 

二：

 

“小李，麻烦你把这个给科长送一下。”

 

“好。”

 

他接过资料，七拐八拐，从精神文明办，来到了宣传科。将东西交给了坐在最顶头那位。

 

“你待会还有什么事吗？”

 

“您说。”

 

“那你回去时顺路帮我把这个给书记吧。”

 

“好。”

 

他接过盒子，左转上楼，路过的同事不再是面熟的那些，少不了一些异样的眼神投在他的身上，投在他的左腿上。

 

咚咚咚，敲个门。

 

“进。”

 

明亮的办公室，他把东西放在了桌上。随着部长摆手，就要告退。却在关门时——

 

“等等。”

 

他停下。

 

“新来的？”

 

“是。宣传科九月社招进的。”

 

“外聘人员？不是科班出身？”

 

“不是。”

 

“...这样。”

 

他略有所思的摸了下下巴，像忽然想起一样，从抽屉里拿出一个匣子。

 

“这是局长的烟盒，上次开会落下了一直没方便送去，你不是内部人员，就看能不能麻烦一下你了。”

 

“您话重了，应当的。”

 

说着，他折回步子，拾起烟盒，出门，下楼，穿过人造的草坪，触在烟盒上的手一片冰凉。

 

上面的花纹是即使被磨平也能一眼认出的熟悉。

 

留名，通报，报的是宣传科，心知肚明的是局长。

 

“进。”

 

他开门，关上。

 

“东西放在茶几上就走吧。”

 

局长和蔼的声音下气力十足，埋头处理文件的头并没有抬起。

 

“好。”

 

他低头应到，随即转身。却换来局长吃惊的视线。

 

“你.....”

 

“碰巧去那送东西，就一路送来了。”

 

局长摘下了眼睛，放下了笔。

 

“那就坐下吧，正好给你说点事。”

 

三：

 

“烟盒你不要误会，这玩意已经陪了我几十年，离不掉。”

 

局长落座时，顺便把茶几上的烟盒给拿回手中，朝展正希摇了下。

 

“他也有个。”

 

“嗯。”

 

展正希微低着头，视线自然的落在茶几上，他眨着眼，他早该猜到了这其中的联系。从十年前就该知道，一个刚入警校没两年的毛头小子被突然挑中去执行卧底任务，没有接头人，没有时长，甚至连个最终的目标都是大的如同虚设。除了想方设法进入内部外，一切都没有。而他现在想着，一切却又是这样顺风顺水。街头暴力入社，吸毒嗑药换信任，在博得命悬一线难分黑白时，被老当家的一次巡场给中了眼缘，丢去戒毒，八个人一起进，活着出两人，而再次睁眼时面前就站着那几个小鬼。最后站在了贺天的身边整整十年。

 

“我和他是战友。人不能因为立场问题就去扼杀情谊。”

 

局长摩擦着烟盒，将它收入怀中。继续说道：

 

“也不能因情谊而丢了立场。”

 

四：

 

“我不知道你小子是在哪里捡到的狗屎运，竟然能走这么远。你应该也还记得，你当时在警校并不出众，出众也就不会被仍进那个坑里了。”

 

“在你之前，优秀的，拔尖的，都往里面投入了，却是屁都没回来一个，是生是死不知道，是反水还是牺牲不知道。而你是第一个，展正希。

 

“那场世纪性的事故即使你没经历，课本上也了解过，它直接撕裂了一切。即使现在看起来并没有什么，但那只是一部分，更多的——”

 

局长朝地板上点了点。

 

“我们解决不了。”

 

“我不想把事情说得多复杂。这些事如果他愿意跟我说的话，我也就不用再送了那么多人以后，借你的眼睛我才看清。不过也是，说了我也不能做出任何改变，我们都要坚守在自己的立场上去把住力度，才能维住平衡。”

 

“而他走的太突然。剩下有资格接班的三个人里，你比我更清楚谁适合。我不能怪你在那时候暴露身份。让疯狂跌进彻底的无序是我们谁都不能看见的。”

 

“那天晚上的事贺天很容易就脱身，一切都会回到原点，持枪已经是公民权的一种，我没什么能往上报的，你这十年对我们来说，就是什么也没做。我已经和下面招呼过了，有空缺会帮你弄到个编制。后半辈子也有个着落吧。”

 

“我不能跟你说什么道歉的话。这件事我也大可不必跟你说的这样清楚，也不是需要得到你的理解。我只是想告诉你，以我个人来说，我理解你，认可你的行为，你的这条腿——”

 

“没白废。”

 

五：

 

展正希退出局长办公室时，脚步很急，右脚一跨，后脚难跟，这让没有手杖的他跛足更加明显。可他并没有减速，他急急的在朝什么地方前行，在路上他遇到了同科的室长——

 

“我操，搞什么呢？！”

 

被撞的人抬头一看，看见倒在地上的那人，脸色苍白，好面熟，原来是新来的那个同事。

 

“唉？小李，你怎么在这？”

 

虽然没什么交流过，但他身体不便这事是个明眼人都知道，他想上去扶起他，而他却已将扶着墙站起，急急离去。

 

啊，真是个怪人。唉，自认倒霉。

 

六：

 

展正希来到厕所时，是撞开门跌了进去的。

 

胃里翻涌着恶心，让他感觉天旋地转，最终呕吐了出来。

 

尖锐的声音不停的刺在耳膜上，生理性的泪水磨在眼中，浑身提不起一丝的力气，可骨头里却又在被千万只蚂蚁啃咬着，让他发了狂想砸碎他们。

 

可、又，提不起丝毫力气，甚至连站都站不起来。

 

他就像回到了那些个暗无天日的屋子里，独自煎熬毒瘾的少年。

 

戒断反应让一切都糟糕透了顶。

 

TBC.

 

不知道在虐谁 ；（


End file.
